


Naruto and the Demon Clans

by VioletArcher33



Series: The Demon Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Demon clans, Eventual Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Naruto is attacked by a mob of angry villagers and gets saved by the Nine Tailed Fox. This follows his story from then on.





	1. The Attack

Copyright notice, I do not own Naruto just the characters that I create.  
Prologue  
A blond-haired boy could be seen running through the trees that outline the exterior of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Behind the boy ran a mob of angry villagers, both Civilian and Ninja alike. Kunai were thrown at the boy by the dozen, most missing but a few hitting their mark. As one of the Kunai hit the boy collapsed to the forest ground. Tears streamed down his face as two of the Ninja separated from the mob. "Looks like we caught our prey brother." A feminine voice spoke. "It seems we did." A male voice spoke. The wounded boy turned to the approaching Ninja. "Why are you doing this to me?" cried the boy.  
  
The male Ninja kneeled in front of the boy, reached out and grasped his face. "We have had the filth of Demon in our home for too long now, and its about time we put you down." Spoke the Ninja with hate in his voice. With that he motioned to others in the mob. Ninja and Civilians left the crowd and grasped the boy's body. The boy was tied to a tree by his hands, each member of the mob started to beat his body till it was broken. Causing so much pain that he screamed until his body lost consciousness.  
  
Mindscape  
He awoke in a sewer like structure. Red eyes could be seen through a gate on the opposite side of sewer. "Come here child, I have waited long enough to meet you." Growled a voice. The boy made his way over to the strange voice. "Where am I? Who are you?" asked the boy. By the time, he said his last word the boy was already upon the gate and what he saw didn't make any sense to him. Behind the bar stood a giant fox with nine giant tails swinging behind him. "You are in your mind, when you lost consciousness I guided you here so we could finally meet, and to answer your other question I am no other than the Nine Tailed Fox." This caused the child to be confused, since he was always told that the fox demon was killed during the attack on the Village 5 years prior. "The Third Hokage killed you, so why would you be in my mind." Asked the boy. "Well young Naruto, the Hokage could not figure out how to kill me so they sealed me inside you instead; and I am sorry for all the pain that my being here caused you." Answered the fox.  
  
Naruto just stared at the Demon. "It isn't your fault, the bad thing you did does not give them the right to do bad things back." A wise Naruto spoke to the disheartened fox. The Nine Tails did not know what to say back to the boy who was wise beyond his age, he just hopped that he could now help the boy. "Naruto, I need you to wipe your blood on the seal on the gate. When that is done, I will be able to help you get away from this Village." He told the boy. Seeing nothing wrong with the request Naruto did what the fox asked of him. His bloody finger contacted the seal and soon the fox was released.  
  
Konoha  
The broken and beaten body of Naruto pulsed a red color, causing those in the mob feel uneasy. Just as suddenly as the light appeared it vanished, and in place of the light stood a very angry Nine Tails. "How dare you harm this child! I will kill you all!" screamed the fox. With his threat taken by the wind the Nine Tails started slashing and gutting Ninja and Civilian alike. The mob was decimated within minutes, allowing one member to get away to spread the message that Naruto was under his protection. The Nine Tails started to shrink and in place of the giant fox stood a young man with spikey crimson red hair and snow white skin. He grabbed one of the kunai that littered the forest floor and cut Naruto down from the tree, and caught the falling boy before he hit the ground. With Naruto, safe for now the Nine Tails walked off into the forest.  
  
Hokage's office  
"Hokage we have a problem; your son was chased out of the Village by a mob of angry villagers." An Anbu member in a dog mask stated. The blond Hokage got out of his chair so fast that it was knocked over. "Send out a team of Anbu and track down my son." Said the Hokage. "Yes sir!" answered the Anbu. With that the Ninja vanished in a swirl of leaves and left behind an angry Hokage. When I find out who did this to my child I will slaughter them all the Hokage thought.  
  
With Naruto and the Nine Tails  
Naruto's wounds to his body were healed by the time the traveling companions were outside the vicinity of Village's territory. The fox demon still held Naruto in his arms as he made his way to his destination. I hope the Gate is still open thought the demon as he crushed the plants under his feet. "Where are we?" a now awake, Naruto asked. "We have left the Village and we are now headed for a gate to the Demon Realm." Answered the fox hybrid. They traveled for hours until they came upon a cave embedded into the side of a rocky outcropping. The hybrid put Naruto down and they both walked into the cave. They soon reached a smooth wall with an outline of a wall. "Aperire Ostium" spoke the fox. The outline started to shine a red hue until it spread over the whole doorway. The hybrid grasped Naruto's hand and they entered the gate and they were met with the beautiful world of the Demons.


	2. The Return

Chapter 1  
Demon Realm  
A guard met them at the entrance to the realm. "Who are you? How did you know about this entrance?" Kurama flashed his fangs at the young guard causing the boy to drop the weapon that was in his hand. "My name is Kurama of the Crimson Kitsune Clan, and I know about this entrance because I placed it here you, insolent boy!" roared the angry fox demon. The name must have meant something to the guard because all the sudden he dropped to his knee in recognition of the name. "Now go inform the clan head of my return!" Kurama ordered the guard. The guard vanished in a puff of smoke, Kurama took Naruto hand and continued walking towards the village that housed his clan.  
  
Naruto's hand clenched in Kurama's as all the strange sights he saw. The grass under his feet was not the normal green of his home but instead it was such a dark red that it reminded Naruto of his blood. The sky was a dark purple, so dark that Naruto wondered how any light go through. "We are almost to the clan compound." Kurama informed his young charge. They came upon a building bustling with activity. A giant man was standing in the threshold of the building. "Kurama, where have you been?" the man asked with relief threading through his voice.  
  
"My team and I were ambushed by a group of mortal Ninja's, while they were killed I was sealed in the body of this young child." Kurama answered the man in front of him. Hearing about the sealing caused the giant of a man flash his fangs in anger. "What insolence! How dare they seal a member of this clan!" roared the man. Naruto could feel the anger from the man vibrating through ground causing the child to become fearful of the giant. Kurama held Naruto closer to his body in hopes that it will calm him down, which soon worked. "Calm your anger father, you are scaring the child and I will not have it!" Kurama spoke in an even and threatening tone.  
  
Shaking his head at the gumption of his son the man grasped Kurama in a hug. "I have missed you my child, we have much to discuss." The man whispered into his son's ear. "I missed you to father." Kurama spoke back to his father. Reunions finished the group walked farther into the compound. The group was lead into a room on the far right, each one taking a seat on one of the pieces of furniture. Kurama and his father started chattering away while Naruto laid his head down and listened to it. Soon snoring could be heard coming from Naruto, the two demons turned and looked at the sleeping boy. "You care for this boy, don't you?" asked the clan head. "Yes, I do, the years I spent with him have led to that." Answered Kurama.  
  
Konoha  
"Hokage we tracked your son and another's tracks to a cave but we lost them there. We have no clue where they could have gone." A spikey white haired leaf Ninja spoke while waiting for follow up orders. "Thank you Kakashi, you are dismissed." The Hokage instructed the young Ninja. With the Ninja's departure, the Hokage was left alone. Where have you gone Naruto the Hokage thought. With teared filled eyes the Hokage looked out his office window and out over his Village and beyond.  
  
Konoha  
9 years later  
Naruto stood on a cliff watching the spectacle that was happening down below him. With his enhanced hearing, he heard the Hokage addressing a crowd in front of academy. "Congratulations are in order, you are all graduates of the Ninja Academy. In a moment, I will be calling out the names for each Genin team along with each Jonin instructor." A branch snapped behind Naruto, turning with his blade in hand he was ready to strike. He came face to face with the fox like face of Kurama. "Nice of you to finally make it." Said Naruto with humor laced through his voice. "It is nice to see that the Village is still thriving with all of the idiocy that wallows in there." Spoke Kurama as he ignored Naruto's prior statement.  
  
"Yes, it is quite wonderful, now what is this mission that has dragged me all the way back to this nightmarish Village?" Naruto asked Kurama. "You are not going to like it, but we need you to contact your father and establish an alliance between our clan and their Village." Kurama answered. A snarl escaped Naruto's throat as he heard what Kurama told him. "How long would I have to stay in the Village?" Naruto asked Kurama, with worry and anger dripping out with his voice. Kurama understood why Naruto was anxious about heading into the Village and confronting his past demons. "I don't know Naruto, however long the clan needs you to be." Kurama answered  
  
That answer did not help Naruto. He looked like he wanted to ram his blade into Kurama's stomach and Kurama thought that he was going to also. Naruto turned away from his teacher and friend to face the Village that still haunts his nightmares. Kurama walked over to the boy that he helped raise, he laid a hand on his shoulder. "It will be alright, with the contract with the fox summons you will be able to keep in contact with us and I taught you how to make a doorway to our realm." Naruto was informed by Kurama. "Alright I will do it; do you have the mission details?" Naruto asked Kurama. Kurama handed Naruto a scroll, vanished in a puff of smoke and a whispered goodbye.  
  
Naruto jumped from the cliff with a chakra enhanced leap, landing on the ground moments later. Putting one foot in front of the other he walked to the front gate of his old Village. Upon reaching the gate he was met with two Ninja, the second that they spotted him they pulled out weapons and waited for an attack. "I am not here to fight; all I want is a meeting with your Hokage." Naruto informed the two Ninja. One of the Ninja disappeared and just as quick as he left he was back, this time with the Hokage and an Anbu team. "I heard that I was asked…" started the Hokage, he stopped in the middle of his sentence as he stared at Naruto. "You…look just…like him?" The Hokage stuttered out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Please review with your likes, dislikes, ideas, etc.


	3. Alliance

Chapter 2  
Demon Realm  
“Is he in the Village my son?” a deep voice asked the figure in front of him. Kurama walked out from the shadows that have been concealing him. “Yes, he is, now can you tell me why we had to send him into that hellish Village?” Kurama growled out at his father. Two guards stepped forward expecting the angry fox to attack, Kurama’s father raised his hand to stop as they went to pull their weapons from their sheathe. “We needed an alliance with a Human Village, Naruto is connected to the Village no matter how you both wish he wasn’t. He could help convince his father to join with us instead of one of the other Demon Clans.” Explained the Clan head while trying to counsel his son at the same time. The hard look on Kurama’s face softened as he knew it was the right call to make. “Can I at least join him in the Village so I know that he will be safe?” Kurama asked his father this time without the growling.  
  
Knowing that his son is only questioning his moves as a leader because of his caring for the boy in question he decided that he would allow his son to go. “Yes, you may, but only once we get contact from Naruto that the Leaf is interested in meeting.” Kurama nodded his acceptance at the stipulation. Kurama turned from his father and walked out of the room, waiting for the order to go to the Leaf.  
  
Konoha  
Naruto hid in the shadows of the council room, waiting for the Hokage to address his council. A door opened on the far right of the room and in strode the Hokage himself and all Clan heads that make up his ninja. They took their seats and waited for their leader to begin this meeting. “Good Evening everyone, I have called this meeting because we have been contacted by a Clan that would like to join in an alliance with our Village.” Spoke the Hokage to the group. Gasps of excitement rose through the Clan heads at the prospect of this new alliance. As they talked amongst themselves Naruto thought back to that morning.  
  
Flashback  
It has been a week since Naruto has returned to the Village, he has had many meeting with the Hokage on what this Clan was and what he now was. To say the Hokage was shocked at what his son could turn into would be an understatement. When Naruto first revealed the three tails that he possessed the Hokage screams brought in an army of Anbu, it took the Hokage explaining the situation to the Captain for them to leave the room without beheading Naruto. “Can all of the people in this Clan do this?” asked the Hokage. “Yes, they can, at first I was not able to but I was much more susceptible to the Demon Chakra that inhabits the world since I had Kurama living in my body for so long.” Explained Naruto to his father.  
  
The Hokage looked at Naruto with excitement on his face. “Well I would very much like to meet with this clan, can you contact them for me?” the Hokage asked his son. “Yes, I will Minato-san.” Answered Naruto effectively cutting of the meeting with the leader of the Leaf.  
  
Back to the Present  
Naruto shook himself out of the thoughts of the past, as he did he saw that Kurama was making an entrance. Those at the table could recognize his chakra as one of the people they encountered outside of their Village 14 years ago. Some jumped out of their seats screaming for his death as they pulled their weapons from their sheathes. Kurama not expecting an attack but still wanting to be prepared for one shifted into a hybrid state and allowed his 9 tails to be in view of the council. Shifting into his own hybrid state Naruto jumped from his hiding spot and joined Kurama. Minato turned to see his son standing with Kurama and knew what he had to do. He walked over to stand beside his son and the ambassador from the Crimson Kitsune Clan and turned to face his council.  
  
“If you are to attack my honored guests then you will also have to attack me, and I doubt any of you are willing to go up against me in a fight.” Stated the Hokage with confidence. This stopped the screaming clan heads as they knew that their Hokage was right. One of the Clan Heads that stayed in his seat stood up and addressed his Hokage. “Sir, what will be the terms of this alliance?” questioned the man. “Shikaku we were just about to get to those, so why don’t we all just take our seats and we will get back to that.” The Hokage answered the man. Everyone in the room took their seats with Naruto and Kurama sitting on either side of the Hokage. “My clan and I want an ally that we can call on if the need arises.” Kurama spoke to the council. “What would we get out of this alliance?” asked an arrogant boy around Naruto’s age.  
  
“Two of their ninja will be joining the Leaf, there is much that we could learn from them.” Minato answered back. That seemed to please all the council members even the arrogant boy. With that the Hokage called the meeting to an end, the Clan heads were leaving through the door while the Hokage asked Naruto and Kurama to stay back. “I have put in a request that Naruto and you will be the ones that reside in the village, I very much would like to get to know my son after all these years.” The Hokage spoke with hope in his voice. “My father has granted me the authority to grant any request that you make at this, so it looks like we will be staying.” Answered Kurama. With that Naruto and Kurama turned from the Hokage and left the council room. “It looks like we need to find a place to be staying.” Spoke Naruto. “The Leaf should have a few homes available for new clans that are recruited into the Village, we are a new Clan so we should bring it up to your father later tonight.” Kurama answered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review with your likes, dislikes and general comments.


	4. The Mission

Chapter 3  
Konoha  
One week later  
Many things have happened to Naruto and Kurama over the last week, after being given a compound for his Clan Naruto and Kurama were assigned to a Ninja team. Kurama was given the Jonin instructor while Naruto was assigned as Genin of the same team. The other two members of the team were a couple years younger than Naruto, their names were Konohamaru Sarutobi and Udon Sumitimo. Naruto was not happy being assigned to a team that had younger children on it, he felt that he could not show his full potential that way and he made sure the Hokage knew it.  
  
Flashback  
An angry Naruto stormed into the Hokage’s office, causing the Anbu that watched the Hokage to tense up. “What seems to be the problem Naruto?” asked a curious Hokage. “You damn well know that I should have been placed on a higher-level team, I have been doing missions far longer than most of your Genin Ninja; I deserve to be on a team that will push me to better myself.” Naruto shouted across the room. The Hokage knew that his decision to place Naruto on that team would cause a reaction like this, he just needs to get Naruto to understand where he is coming from with this decision. Sighing the Hokage stood from his desk, walking over to his estranged son he placed his hands on his shoulder.  
  
“Naruto I know the level of training that you have had, I placed you on that team so we could determine the right fit for you later; also, the members on that team are the last of their family line and I would like to see them protected and having two powerful Demon Ninja on their team would ensure that it will happen.” Explained the Hokage. Upon hearing the reason Naruto could no longer be completely angry with his father, he still was not happy with the decision but he did understand why the Hokage made it. Nodding his head in acceptance Naruto turned around and headed towards the door, quickly leaving the Hokage’s domain.  
Back to the Present  
  
Naruto stood in front of the Hokage with the rest of his team, along with his there was another. A silver haired Jonin with a facemask and his team of Ninja stood off to the side. “Greetings everyone. Team leaders Kurama and Kakashi I am assigning you both to this mission, 9 years ago, when Naruto went missing my wife Kushina Uzumaki and I had another child; fearing that he too would be taken I sent them both into hiding with Kushina’s Clan. I want the two of you and your teams to escort them back to the Village. They should be expecting you.” Informed the Hokage. As the team leaders spoke their acceptance of the job, no one noticed the look of betrayal on Naruto’s face or so he thought.  
  
The two teams exited the mission room, Kakashi’s team going first. Kurama fell back in the line of people to stand beside Naruto. “Are you okay? Finding out you have a sibling must have been quite a surprise.” Spoke a worried Kurama. “Yes, I am fine, why would I have assumed that they would have never popped out another child.” Lied Naruto. Kurama sensing the lie but deciding that Naruto deserved to hold on to some of his pride left the topic alone, though Kurama was not the only one who noticed the lie. Team Kurama and Team Kakashi met at the Village gate. “Everyone you have an hour to get everything that you will need for a mission.” Kakashi informed the group. This caused everyone but Kurama and Naruto to rush off to their homes to pack for the mission. “Do you have the scrolls?” Kurama asked Naruto. Nodding his head in an affirmative of the question Naruto revealed two scrolls in his hand.  
  
“Very good, this will make the journey a lot easier on both of our teams.” Spoke Kurama. The two waited for the rest of their companions, while they were waiting they were talking about unimportant things to make the time go by faster. The two demon foxes heard the return of their group. A pink haired girl noticed that Naruto and Kurama didn’t have a bag packed like the rest of them and she made a fuss about it. “What were you two doing the whole time that we were packing for this mission? Don’t expect me to share any of the food I packed with you lazy asses!” screeched the pink haired banshee. A growl escaped from Naruto’s throat as he attempted to lunge at the girl, Naruto was stopped by the silver haired shinobi Kakashi. “Sakura do not belittle a Ninja that you do not know the abilities of, especially a Ninja that is your ally!” stated the Jonin harshly.  
  
“But Kakashi…they couldn’t even follow instructions to pack a bag how powerful could they be?” stammered out Sakura. “Sakura, a bag is not the only option to carry equipment, and you would know that if you got your head out of Sasuke’s ass long enough to pay attention to what Kakashi says.” A tall black haired boy with a belly shirt on replied before Kakashi could speak. “Very well said Sai, now can we all get back to the mission at hand?” Kakashi spoke while looking at the group. “That is a very good idea.” Kurama answered back. With that the two teams turned toward the gate and went on their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support and please review with your likes, dislikes and general comments.


	5. Ambush

Chapter 4  
With the two teams  
Naruto walked at the back of the group not feeling up to socializing with the others after learning that he had another sibling. Lost in thought Naruto didn’t sense that he was being approached. The distinctive voice of Kakashi broke through the tirade of thoughts that were bouncing around in Naruto’s head. “Naruto, I noticed that you looked upset when you heard that you had another sibling. I know that you felt unwanted when you were a child and that you had no idea why people pushed you away; I am sorry for that and I know that nothing we say can fix the pain that you were in but know that we are all trying and will continue to try. If you need anyone to talk to know that I am here for you.” Kakashi told the teen. With that the silver haired Ninja walked through the group of Ninja that were accompanying them.  
  
Naruto just stared at Kakashi’s back as he thought about what he just said to him. He knew that his father and his closet comrades struck fast when he was attacked in the past hoping to inflict fear into the hearts of anyone else who wished him harm; but it still hurt that the people of his Village hated him that much that they would wish him harm in the first place. Shaking his head in frustration of the fact that he is feeling the pain of a past that he buried so long ago, shook him to the core of his being. Naruto pushed the feelings back down to be dealt with on another time and went to join his fellow Ninja. Upon Naruto’s arrival, the two Ninja on his team broke their conversation to try and talk to Naruto. “Is it true that you are a Demon?” asked Konohamaru. Naruto stared at the short Ninja. “Yes, it is true that I am, I was not always one though.” Naruto answered the boys question.  
  
Hearing this Konohamaru and Udon exchanged a look between themselves. “Well how did…” began Konohamaru but was silenced when Naruto tackled him and Udon to the ground. “Stay down!” Naruto told the boys before they could speak another word. All the Ninja looked back at the spot that the three boys were standing minutes’ prior. The ground was singed black from what seemed to be from a lightning strike. Standing a few paces away from the spot stood a team of Cloud Ninja. Infuriated Kakashi spoke with such menace that even both Demon Ninja could feel his killer intent; “How dare you! Are you trying to start a war between our Villages?” The Cloud Ninja spoke amongst each other before one man walked forward.  
  
“Since we no longer belong to the Cloud you may do what you please when it comes to that Village, we are only hear because we want the two brats that we were so close to capturing.” Spoke the man. Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but before he could form his words Naruto jumped the gun. “Well too bad for you that to get to these two you have to go through me!” The team of Cloud Ninja laughed and then one of them performed hand signs that shot a Jutsu at the lone figure of Naruto. Before the Jutsu connected with Naruto he whispered the words Arma, causing the Jutsu to harmlessly collide into an invisible wall. Both groups were confused with what just happened, with that attack there should have been no way to escape. Kurama knew that Naruto must have used one of the Demonic Jutsu he just didn’t know that he has perfected the talent of calling on it without hand signs. He made a note to bring it up to Naruto when they had time to speak alone.  
  
The Cloud Ninja woke from the stupor that Naruto put them in and charged at the group. The Leaf Ninja met the charge head on. Sasuke and Sakura took on a pair of Genin level Cloud Ninja. Sasuke met a Genin with a stroke of his sword, while Sakura attacked her enemy with a chakra enhanced punch of her hand. Kakashi took on a pair of Ninja while Kurama took on the last of the Ninja that was in the enemy group. Naruto jumped back to guard Konohamaru and Udon, he cast Jutsu when it was called on to ensure that the two young Genin survived the attack. Kurama used a Jutsu that engulfed his opponent in flames, his dying screams echoed throughout the forest that surrounded them. Kakashi finished off both of his enemies with his signature Chidori.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura were about to finish off their enemies when a blond tail shot forward and knocked the strikes away from their targets. With the tail followed the voice of Naruto using another Demonic Jutsu, Ligabis. Seconds after the words echoed through the surrounding countryside the ground rose and met the wrists of the two Cloud Ninja effectively binding the two in earthy shackles. “How dare you interfere in our fight! Who the hell do you think you are?” voiced Sasuke as he seethed in anger. “Well to answer your question I believe I am Naruto, if you would pay attention you would have already known that answer.” Naruto answered back with a smirk on his face. While this irritated both Sasuke and the pink haired banshee it caused the rest of the group to laugh which they tried and failed to stifle.  
  
Naruto then continued “I interfered because we would gain more information from them alive than we would with them dead and since they are still Genin I am guessing that they would have little training in how to resist actual torture.” Naruto’s words made sense to everyone there even to Sasuke and Sakura which just caused them to grow angrier. “Very good Naruto, with them we may learn why these Ninja wanted our young Konohamaru and Udon. I will transport the prisoners to our Clan in the Demon Realm while the rest of you will continue on with the mission.” Spoke Kurama and he turned around and lifted the two Ninja to their feet; as he started to walk away he turned back towards Naruto “Naruto while I am away I am leaving you in charge of our team, don’t let me down now.” With that Kurama marched the two prisoners away from the group. After Kurama vanished from the sight of the remaining Ninja the group searched the bodies of the dead Cloud Ninja. They found nothing that was of importance. Frustrated the group continued their trek to retrieve Kushina and her child.  
  
Demon Realm  
Kurama walked through the gate to the Demon Realm, gasps escaped the prisoner’s mouths as they saw how different this world is from theirs. “I know it is quite a surprise for those that see it for the first time, you will come to grow accustomed to it.” Spoke Kurama to the two Genin. When they heard the grow accustomed part they began to get worried that they would never make it back to their own world. Kurama noticed the anxious looks that went between the two prisoners. Deciding that letting them believe this would be better in the long run for getting information out of them he did not try to relieve any of their anxiety. With that the three travelers continued with their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter. Please review with yours likes, dislikes and general comments. I did a fight scene this chapter and I know it isn’t the best but hope you all still like it.  
> According to Google Arma means Shield in Latin and Ligabis means bind. The Demon Jutsu will be in Latin when you read them. I just think it seems more mysterious and Demon culture is a mystery to Humans.


	6. Newest Member of the Family

Chapter 5  
Two weeks later  
With Kushina  
Kushina stood on the wall that stretched across the exterior of Uzushiogakure waiting for a sign that her oldest son was close to the city. With her stood one her oldest childhood friends, Kishi Muro. Kishi moved to Uzushiogakure when his civilian parents wanted him to become a Ninja. These last nine years living back in her childhood home have been some of the best Kushina has had. Kushina was lost in thought when Kishi broke through her thoughts. “What did you say Kishi?” Kushina asked her friend. Laughing Kishi repeated his question, “I said what are you going to say to Naruto when you see him?” A look of pure agony shot across her face as she thought of her long-lost son, who is now not so long lost. “I haven’t planned on what I’ll say but I know that I am going to hug him and hope he never makes me let him go.” Replied Kushina. When they finished talking they looked back out towards the horizon, and they saw approaching figures.  
  
With Naruto  
The walls of Uzushiogakure were the first thing that the group saw of the Village. Naruto was getting even more nervous as they made their way to the Village. “Are you going to be alright Naruto?” asked Kakashi as he came up next to Naruto. “I don’t know, this is not something I never planned on dealing with.” Answered Naruto. The group got closer to the gates of the Village. Naruto’s answer seemed to trouble Kakashi. “What do you mean by that?” asked Kakashi. “Well I mean is that I never planned on coming back to the Leaf. I was happy back at the Crimson Compound.” Answered Naruto. Opening his mouth to say something else Kakashi suddenly stopped himself when he saw the gates to the Village swing open.  
  
The two teams of Ninja were met at the gate by three figures. One of the figures ran up to Naruto and grasped him in a bone crushing hug. “Kushina you are going to smother the poor boy if you keep hugging him like that.” Kakashi spoke while walking over to her. Kushina raised her head and glared at the meddling Ninja. She gave Naruto a hug for a moment longer before releasing him. “I am so happy to see you again my son, oh how I missed you!” Kushina rambled out to Naruto. “It’s nice to see you again Mother.” Naruto spoke while he tried to inch away from Kushina. Sensing Naruto’s unease Kushina moved away from her son and looked at the group.  
  
Kushina laid her hand on a red-haired child that stood beside her. “Naruto this is your brother Kinuyo, he is so excited to finally meet you.” Kushina said while introducing the two boys to each other. Kinuyo looked up at Naruto with a shy smile plastered on his face. Naruto walked over to the boy and crouched down to his eye level. “It is very nice to meet you Kinuyo, are you ready to go back with us to the Leaf Village?” Naruto asked the young boy. Kinuyo looked up at his mother and then back at Naruto then he nodded at Naruto. “Good, then let’s get going.” Naruto spoke to the group. Kushina shared a look between her companion and Naruto’s. “Naruto, don’t you want to look at the Village, you may learn a lot here.” Spoke Kakashi. Naruto shook his head. “No I do not want to look at the Village. But there is one thing I would like to ask.” Naruto told the group. “Well go ahead then.” Prodded Kakashi.  
  
Naruto put his hand on his head like he was embarrassed to think it let alone ask. “I would like to know if you could teach me how to perform seals. I have an idea and seals are the only way I would be able to perform the idea.” Naruto spoke to his mother. Kushina tried to hide the look of pure happiness that showed up on her face as she nodded her acceptance of the question. Kakashi broke through the moment by voicing a question. “What is the idea that you have Naruto?” asked Kakashi. “Nothing that I want to get into right now, but when I am able to perform it then you will know.” Said Naruto. The group was interrupted by a noise behind them Turning the group of Ninja saw Kurama walking up the road that led to the Village, beside him were the two prisoners that Naruto captured weeks earlier. Naruto ran past his comrades and over to the man that raised him. “About time that you showed up, what took you so long?” Asked Naruto. “It’s a story for another time, we will speak of it when we get back to our home in Konoha.” Kurama told Naruto. “Okay but remember that I will be holding you to it.” Warned Naruto. With that Naruto turned back to the group and waved them forward to begin their journey back to the Leaf.  
Konoha  
  
Two weeks later  
“Thank God that we are home, that mission must have been the longest that we have had in a while.” Exclaimed Sakura as she walked through the gates of Konoha. “Don’t get to comfortable yet Sakura the mission is not over until we debrief with the Hokage.” Kakashi warned the now dejected Genin. The group walked to the Hokage’s tower with Kushina in the lead, upon reaching the tower she pushed the door open. “Kushina, thank God you are back home where you belong. Now where are my children?” inquired Minato. Teams Kurama and Kakashi pushed the two children of the Uzumaki and Namikazi up and out front of them. Naruto turned around and glared at those behind him. His eyes promised that he would pay each one of them back.  
  
“It is nice to see the whole family back together again.” Minato told the small group. A cough echoed through the small room. Looking up Minato saw Sakura staring at him very angrily. “Not to be disrespectful Hokage but I would really like to get home and wash myself, we have been on the road for a long time.” Spoke Sakura. “Sorry about that Sakura, you may all leave. Payment for the mission is on the table to right before you exit the room.” Minato told the group. Each Ninja turned and left the room each one grabbing a stack of money that was on the table. “Now that they are gone we all can get to know each other again.” Kushina told the group. “I can’t right now, I have to go talk to Kurama. I will be back to start my training in seals tomorrow.” Naruto told the group. Naruto ran out of the room and about ten minutes later they heard a roar of a very angry Demon.


	7. Left Behind

Chapter 6  
With Naruto  
Naruto sat on the floor of the compound that he shared with Kurama, his body felt numb like he was dipped in a pool of ice. Kakashi stood in the building, speaking to Naruto, but none of his words seemed to reach Naruto’s subconscious. “Konohamaru I need you to go get the Hokage and Kushina and bring them back here.” Kakashi ordered the boy. As Konohamaru ran out of the house Naruto collapsed to the ground. Kakashi rushed towards the boy, kneeling towards Naruto with a worried look Kakashi checked for signs of life. The doors to the house were thrown open, Minato and his family came rushing into the room. “Kakashi what is wrong with our son?” Kushina asked the Jonin Ninja. “I am not quite sure what happened to him, I was walking with Konohamaru and happened to pass Naruto’s compound when I heard what sounded like an animal roar inside. I came running in and he was just sitting there not making any sounds. He just collapsed.” Answered Kakashi as he looked up at the worried parents. While the group rushed Naruto to a hospital Naruto was remembering what happened.  
  
Flashback  
“Hey Kurama I am home!” Naruto yelled into the house as he walked through the doorway. Naruto didn’t sense anything in the house. “This is weird where could he be?” Naruto thought aloud. Naruto walked farther into the house, hoping to find some trace that Kurama was home. Going up the stairs towards Kurama’s bedroom Naruto slid the door to the room open and walked inside. Upon entering the room Naruto saw that it was bare of all the personal touches that once made the room Kurama’s. Naruto spied a single piece of paper laying on the dresser. He knew before he even picked the paper up that Kurama had left him.  
  
Dear Naruto,  
I know that you will not understand my sudden departure and I am sorry for this. My father has contacted another Hidden Village for an alliance and had decided that you are no longer needed as part of the Clan. I am heartbroken by this decision, I have always thought of you as a son but now that you are reunited with your family I feel that you will be okay without me. I have left some Clan knowledge in your room for you to use when the time is right. Please know that I still care for you deeply and that I will see you again one day. Make me proud Naruto though I know I have no right to say that.  
Sincerely Kurama of the Crimson Kitsune  
  
After finishing the letter Naruto stumbled back downstairs where he voiced his frustrations with a roar of deep sorrow.  
  
Back to the Present  
Naruto laid in a hospital room still unconscious, his family and their friends were starting to get worried as the hours rolled on by. Doctors were in and out of the room checking stats and giving the news of still no change to the group. No one in the room knew what to do, they were looking at the body of a boy that they all just started to get to know and thinking what if he never wakes up. The group of Ninja were lounging around the hospital room talking amongst themselves when Naruto started to thrash around in his bed. “Mom! Mom!” were coming from his mouth as the group rose to look at the blond. Kushina running to her son hoping to calm what fears he was dreaming of. “It’s okay baby. I am right here. I am not leaving your side.” Kushina whispered to Naruto.  
  
He reached out and gripped her hand. Looking up at his face Kushina saw that his eyes were fluttering as if they were trying to open. “Someone go get a doctor!” Kushina yelled out to those behind her. Kushina heard footsteps hit the floor as they receded out the door and into the hall, she was not sure who left; she did not want to miss one single moment of Naruto waking up. A few moments later a doctor came rushing into the room, the doctor began examining Naruto. When the doctor moved their hand towards Naruto’s head a hand shot out and grabbed the doctors arm. “Can…you please stop touching…me?” Spoke Naruto as his voice broke over the words. Minato and Kinuyo joined Kushina as the female Ninja began to cry happy tears.  
  
“Nice to see you back with the living son. How do you feel?” Minato asked the boy. “I feel fine…but I need to get back to my house.” Answered Naruto who tried to get out of the bed. Kushina and Minato moved to stop him but was interrupted by the voice of Kinuyo “Don’t, we should let him go if he feels the need to. Something happened and we aren’t going to get any answers by forcing him to stay.” The two Ninja looked at their two children with a mixture of pride and concern. Kushina was the first to back up then followed Minato. “Thank you.” Naruto told the group. Naruto shakenly got to his feet, as he walked by Kinuyo he rubbed the boy’s hair in affection. As Naruto walked out the room Minato made a sign to Kakashi, which no one else noticed.  
  
Back to the House  
Naruto stood in the entrance of the house, now nervous to enter it since Kurama was long gone. He walked into his home and up to the top floor, he looked nervously past his room to the door that lead to Kurama’s room. Naruto gathered the courage to walk to his room, rushing to the door and sliding it open. He entered the room and shut the door with a sigh. Naruto looked across the room and saw two scrolls on his bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it and started reading away. Never noticing Kakashi watching him from the rooftop of the Namikazi and Uzumaki residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story. Hope this chapter is what you have all come to expect from my writing. Please review with likes, dislikes and general comments. Also, I do plan on having Kurama reappear in the story.


	8. The Scrolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter. I know it was a surprise with Kurama leaving. I plan on making this chapter a lore chapter. Hope it isn’t too boring for you guys.

Naruto curled up on his bed. Picking up one of the scrolls that were on the bed he began to read.  
  
Scroll 1: The making of a Demon  
A Demon just like a human is born. These are what we call full Demons. In times of war when there are too few male or female Demons the head of the Clan may bring in humans to help boost the Clan’s population. This turns the human into a half Demon, this process must be started by a full Demon. The full Demon forces its chakra into the human’s system, this causes the human’s system to take on a hybrid form which they can turn both on and off. Half Demons cannot complete the transition when they transform. Unlike full Demons who can transform their body fully into a Demons. The only way a human can become a full Demon is for them to have been exposed to Demon chakra for the entirety of their young life and then for them to be brought into the Demon Realm which will then slowly change their bodies to that of a Demon. Unlike human males the Demon male can impregnate another male, their chakra creates a womb for the baby to reside and grow in. The type of Demon is determined by the Demon who fathers the child, while the one who carries the baby is just as important and who’s genes will affect the child’s Jutsu he or she will be able to perform. This is generally why most species of Demon tend to mate within their own species preferring a child who will resemble them no matter who carries it.  
  
Naruto read the last line of the scroll. Nodding at the information and feeling a little satisfied with being left with it he put down the first scroll and continued with another.  
Scroll 2: Types of Demons  
Just like there are many different groups and types of humans, Demons have the same type of variety. The types of Demons that are listed in this scroll are just some of the Demons that we know about, there may be some in different lands that we have not met or some that have been extinct for so long we have forgotten their existence. Each Demon type may have other subclasses for each type of Demon, for example we Kitsune have multiple subclasses; one for the Crimson Kitsune which have red hair and fur but those who are born into the Clan have this feature. Then there is the Winter Kitsune which they have white hair and fur and then there is the Shadow Kitsune and they have black hair and fur. Other types of Demons exist besides the Kitsune, our Clan has run into Wolf Demons, Cat Demons and even Dragon Demons. Though the Dragon Clans are hard to find and prefer their solitude.  
  
The knowledge Naruto is gaining from these scrolls about the Demon culture was leaving him breathless. He was wondering why Kurama has never deemed to share this information with him before now. Shaking his head to clear it from the fog of sadness that started to cloud his thoughts. Putting down the scroll Naruto stood from the bed. He walked over to the window, as he got there he saw a shadow running from his parent’s compound. Well it looks like my father must have had someone watching me. I would have noticed them if I wasn’t so distracted Naruto thought to himself. Deciding that he will bring it up with his father the next time he saw him. Turning back to his bed Naruto laid down, dreaming of the Clan that he once had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is short, and the ability for male Demons to impregnate other males will most likely come up in the story at another time. This means the story will have some yaoi elements. Please review with likes, dislikes and general comments.


	9. Traitor

Chapter 8  
Naruto’s Compound  
Naruto awoke to the sound of any empty compound. It looks like I am going to have to get used to being alone for a while. I wonder if my parents will allow Kinuyo to stay here? Naruto thought as he swung his legs over the bed. Bare feet touched the cold hardwood floors sending shockwaves of cold chills into Naruto’s body. Naruto washed up and dressed in his traditional garb of black Anbu styled pants and a dark purple shirt that fit his body well. Walking down the stairs of his compound, Naruto made a quick pit stop at his kitchen and grabbed the first food item that he saw. Eating it on the way Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn’t even recognize what the food was.  
  
As he neared the entrance of his house he sensed someone’s chakra on the other side of the door. He couldn’t recognize who the signature belonged to but he could tell that the figure was of no threat. Though Naruto knew that whoever was on the other side was not a threat he still opened the door expecting trouble, one of his hand was gripping one of the kunai that he keeps sheathed on his belt. As the door opened and revealed who was on the other side, Naruto saw the crimson head of his younger brother Kinuyo. “Hey little one. What are you doing here so early?” Naruto asked the boy, while taking his hand off his weapon with hopes that his brother would not have noticed.  
  
The boy looked up at his older brother and smiled a shy smile like he didn’t know what to say to Naruto. Slowly opening his mouth Kinuyo spoke in a quiet voice “Mother has requested you over at our home.” If Naruto did not have enhanced hearing, he might not have heard what his brother said. “Alright then.” Responded Naruto as he brought his hand up to Kinuyo head and ruffled it. The two brothers walked back to the Kinuyo’s home. When they got there Naruto wavered at the entrance, not knowing whether to knock or walk in. Kinuyo noticed this and pushed the door opened and entered, while dragging Naruto along behind him. “Mom! Dad! We are home!” Kinuyo voice boomed through the house.  
  
Noting that he did not speak as quiet as a mouse this time, Naruto decided to bring it up to his parents when they have privacy. Naruto heard rustling coming from farther into the house. Minato walked out into the room in just his undergarments. “Good morning Naruto. What are you doing here this early?” Minato asked his son. Looking confused Naruto looked down at Kinuyo. A blush ran through Kinuyo’s body and up to his face. “I thought you told me they wanted me over here.” Naruto questioned the boy. “I lied…I just wanted us to be a…family” Kinuyo spoke, his voice getting quieter at each word he spoke.  
  
Naruto chuckled as he pulled the boy in for a hug. “That’s fine little one, we are already a family.” Naruto told the boy. “Then…why don’t we live…together.” Kinuyo whispered not expecting Naruto to hear it. Clearing his throat Minato waited till the boys looked over at him. “Well since you are here do you want to start your training in seals, your brother was just about to start his training?” Minato asked his son hopeful that the answer would be yes. Well I need to get practicing anyway so I might as well start today thought Naruto before he nodded his head in acceptance of the idea. Minato’s face lit up in a beaming smile. “Very well, then let’s get started.” Minato told his two boys as they walked through the home.  
  
The Demon Realm  
A figure walked through the woods surrounding the location of their Clans new home. Anger spread through his body as he thought about what he and his family had done to the boy who once was under his protection. In a fit of rage the figure flung one of his tails at one of the trees that was near him. A branch snapped behind the angry figure, causing him to turn towards the sound with a growl escaping his throat. Standing there stood a man who raised his hand up to stop the angry figure. “Calm down my son! We have much work to do and if all you are going to do is wallow around here in pity for yourself then we will never get it done! Now follow me Kurama our new allies are waiting for us.” The Clan head told his son. Turning around Kurama’s father never noticed the clawed hand of his son clenching in frustration.  
Konoha  
  
1 year later  
Much has changed for Naruto over the past year. He chose to forgive his parents for the acts that had happened to him as a child. Though he still prefers living in his own compound he did have the two compounds attached together so his family could visit him more frequently. Naruto was now closer to the age of 16 and with that he has grown in many ways, in his abilities and with his body. Along with these things Naruto is no longer a Genin Ninja, he has made it to the rank of Chunin. He is still on a team with Konohamaru and Udon and Kushina took over as the Jonin instructor for the class after Kurama leaving.  
  
Naruto was walking down an alley way which happened to be a shortcut to the Clan lands. He would have just kept walking on by if he wouldn’t have heard what sounded like air escaping someone’s lungs. Wanting to make sure that someone wasn’t laying broken in the streets Naruto followed the sound. What he saw froze his blood in anger, in front of him were three figures standing over what looked to be a body. Two figures started to move towards the one on the ground but before they could reach the body the third figure stopped them. “Once you bring me what I am owed then you will get the Aburame.” The figure spoke in a distinct male voice to the other two.  
  
This seemed to put the other two on edge. They looked like they wanted to grab the body and run and the male figure seemed to see this. Putting his hand on the sword on his side the figure waited for the others to make a move. Knowing that they didn’t stand a chance the figures nodded in acceptance that they would have to keep up their end of the bargain. One of the other two figures nodded at the other, which this one broke off from the group and started walking towards Naruto. Naruto saw this as a chance to get the drop on the figure. “Celare” whispered the blond Demon. Naruto’s body started to shimmer and his figure eventually vanished.  
  
Just as his body disappeared the figure rounded the corner and Naruto saw that the figure was a male, and even though he was not wearing a Ninja headband Naruto could sense that the man had the prowess of a Ninja. The Jutsu that Naruto cast does not just hide his physical form but also his chakra signature so when the man passed by Naruto he did not sense the blond hero. Following the Ninja Naruto ended up at an abandoned building about 10 minutes away from the area that the trade was happening. Naruto allowed the man to enter the building, waiting a few moments before he entered himself Naruto saw that there was what looked like the tied-up figure of a young woman in the middle of the building.  
  
The man Naruto followed was pulling the girl up off her lower body. With Naruto’s enhanced hearing he heard the man whisper this to her “I wish I would have had the time to get to enjoy your company.” Though what the man said should have meant no more than that Naruto caught the hidden meaning behind his words. It wasn’t even a second later that a kunai blade was embedded in the man’s throat, grasping his captives clothing he ripped it off as he tried to stop himself from collapsing to the ground. As Naruto got to captive on the ground he noticed that the captive was not a female.  
  
The boy started to whine in fear as Naruto’s bigger form approached him. Reaching down Naruto uncovered the boys mouth. “Don’t worry I am not going to hurt you. Can you tell me why this man had you captive?” Naruto asked the boy. “I was sol…” the boy started but his voice broke from not being used. Nodding for him to try again the boy cleared his voice. “I was sold to them…by my father.” He told Naruto. Naruto’s face had no emotion on it as he tried to not startle the boy but the anger he felt must have manifested as one of his tails escaped his Demon and started swaying out behind him. Expecting to see the boy even more scared than he was just a moment ago, he looked up slowly.  
  
What he saw instead was the face of a boy who looked happy. “You are like me.” The boy said to Naruto. “What do you mean like you?” Naruto questioned the boy. With that the boy started to morph into a hybrid of what looked to be a Demon wolf. “Well isn’t that something. We must talk more about this later. There is someone else who is in danger at this moment too and I need to rescue them.” Naruto told the boy. The boy started getting nervous as he thought about going outside the way he was, Naruto noticed when he saw the boy move his hand to cover up the private parts of his body. Looking around Naruto noticed what must have been the Ninja’s bags. Raiding them Naruto found some Ninja shorts, handing them to his new companion the boy slipped them up over his waist. Though they were a little too big they would have to do for now.  
  
Naruto and his Demon companion retraced their steps back to the meeting site. Walking around the corner the two figures turned expecting to see their companion but instead was met with an angry Kitsune. “This is a private party. If you know what is good for you then you will hand over that brat and leave.” Stated the figure with the sword. Not deeming them worthy of an answer Naruto went through some hand signs and blasted them both with a wind styled Jutsu. Hitting the figure without the sword the Jutsu threw the figure back into the wall directly behind them. The swordsman unsheathed his sword and charged Naruto, which dodged the first strike but was clipped in the arm on the second strike.  
  
They were now turned around, while Naruto started at the entrance to this alley he was now not. The masked swordsman turned to flee but Naruto not wanting the man to escape cast a Demon Jutsu that he was sure would stop him “Labello”. The ground below the man started to sink causing him to lose footing and slip. The sword in his hand fell and he decided that escaping was more important than the sword. The masked man now escaped Naruto and his companion turned towards the Aburame. The body started to move and Naruto noticed it was the Aburame boy known as Shino. Naruto picked up Shino’s body and motioning towards his companion ran towards his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review with your likes, dislikes and general comments. Also, per Google Celare is to hide in Latin and Labello is sink in Latin. If I am wrong, please feel free to PM the correct words. You may also PM me if you feel like discussing the story.


	10. The Newest Demon

Chapter 9  
Minato was sitting in the living area of his son’s compound when a loud pounding could be heard coming from the front of compound. He rushed to the door hoping that it was nothing to urgent. Upon him opening the he was met with an angry Aburame Clan Head. “What seems to be the matter Shibi” Minato asked the Clan Head. Shibi Aburame pushed passed Minato and started yelling, “My son is missing! I need the Anbu out and looking for him now! When I find the ones responsible for this I will leave a trail of bodies following behind me.” Just as Minato was about to use the Jutsu that will call for the Anbu the door burst opened and in trailed Naruto who was carrying the boy in question and another stranger.  
  
“Thank the heavens!” the Aburame Clan Head spoke as he ran towards his son. Shibi took the hurt boy from Naruto’s arms. “…Father…” the quiet voice of the Aburame heir spoke before he succumbed to exhaustion and fell into a comatose state. Naruto walked over to Shibi and grabbed his shoulder, “Follow me and we will put Shino in a room where he can rest.” With that the group followed Naruto up the stairs, and into one of the empty rooms that are on that floor. After they laid Shino in the bed the group left the room and went to talk quietly away from injured boy. “Naruto I need you to tell me exactly what happened when you found Shino?” Minato asked his son.  
  
Naruto started to pace back and forth in front of them thinking of the best way to tell them the tale. All of the sudden Naruto just stopped and then started to speak, “I was travelling through the alleyway that leads through to the Clan Lands, and while I was traveling I noticed heard a noise in a side alley and saw three people who all seemed to be Ninja over Shibi’s son. I listened in before I made any moves. They were talking about making a switch. I believe that they were going to trade my new companion for your son Shino, I killed the two who were going to take Shino but the one who attacked your son got away. They did leave their weapon behind, which I grabbed.” With that he held the sword up and showed the group the weapon that his enemy used.  
  
Naruto saw a look pass between his father and Shino’s. They started walking away, but Naruto stopped. “If you know who this weapon belongs to then you have to tell me. I just fought them I need to know who they are.” Naruto told the two. The two took turns looking between each other not wanting to be the one who spoke, finally Minato was the one who spoke “We have seen a blade like that one before. They belong to the Uchiha Clan, but with only two surviving members and with one only living in the village we suspect it to be Sasuke, but our council would never let us just accuse the last loyal Uchiha of being a traitor without more evidence than a sword.” As the two adults began talking amongst themselves about what to do Naruto walked away from them. The Wolf Demon followed behind him, not sure of what he was supposed to be doing. They both soon made it to Naruto’s chambers where the pair began to talk and Naruto learned about his new friend.  
*  
  
Naruto’s could hear his father and the Aburame’s leave the compound, leaving Naruto and the Wolf Demon. Turning to the Wolf Naruto cleared his throat getting ready to speak to the boy. “Now that we have time to speak there are a few things we need to discuss, first though I would like to formally introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki formally from the Crimson Kitsune Clan, what is yours?” Naruto asked the Demon. “My name is Hachiro Kanada, I was formally from the Shadow Wolf Clan.” The now named Hachiro told his blond hero. “Well it is nice to formally meet you. I hate to bring up what has happened to you but I really need to know how you came to be sold by your father.” Naruto asked Hachiro. This caused tears to well up in the eyes of Hachiro. “This question obviously bothers the boy and I hate that I had to ask it but I just need to know.” Naruto thought as he saw the tears. Finally, Hachiro opened his mouth to speak, “Our Clan has been led by my family for generations and as such we are the ones who sire the children that our born from us. I was the first-born son of my father’s and as such I was declared the heir, but I am more submissive than my younger brothers. My father did not want another family being in control of the bloodline so he sold me off to those men you killed so he could declare my younger brother Saito as heir by telling others I was killed.”  
  
Naruto eyes seemed to glow with hatred as he thought of what has been done to the boy just because of his nature. “Hachiro, you are welcome here for however long you need, but I hope that you choose to stay with me. I have been quite lonely without being with others of my kind.” Naruto told his guest. Hachiro looked up at Naruto with his bright red eyes, “So you actually want me to stay here? I was afraid I would be cast off again…” Naruto could feel the sadness of the boy, getting on his knees Naruto looked deeply into the boy’s eyes. “Of course, I want you to stay. You need a place to stay and I don’t want to be to be left alone on my own with not another of my kind in sight.” Hachiro tackled Naruto to the ground with a bone crushing hug. “Damn you have quite a lot of strength for someone so small and young.” Naruto laughed out to the boy. “I am not that young, I am 16 years old. The strength is from my mother’s side of the family.” Hachiro answered back defensively. Picking himself back up Naruto apologized to Hachiro. Naruto showed Hachiro to his new room and then went to his room to end his day.  
  
Hokage’s Tower  
The Hokage sat in his chair face the few Ninja he could trust to do this job without bringing unwanted attention. “You four understand what I need you to do?” the blond-haired Hokage asked those under his charge. A chorus of “Yes Hokage” came from the four Ninja before they vanished in a swirl of leaves. Another figure came out of the shadows behind the Hokage. “Do you think they will find the information that we need to charge the swine with treason?” the voice asked the Hokage. Turning towards the voice the Hokage spoke “I hope they will but we must wait and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I was having trouble coming up with the idea for the chapter. Like always review with any likes, dislikes and general comments. Also, feel free to message me if you want to talk about the story.


	11. The Plan

Chapter 10  
The light hit Naruto’s eyes as it shone through the window of his room. Waking up Naruto stretched his body in a fox like manor, breathing in he brought in a smell that he has yet to smell inside his home. Naruto threw his feet over the bed, and when they touched the cold hard wood floors they sent cold chills up into his body. Only having boxers on to cover his flesh he walked out into the hallway and followed the smell down into his kitchen. What he saw made him smile, his newest companion Hachiro was cooking breakfast. “Well Good Morning Little Wolf. How did you sleep?” Naruto inquired of his newest friend. Hachiro must not have been paying attention because he jumped and almost dropped the food that was in his hand. Turning towards Naruto he was about to speak but stopped with his mouth hanging open.  
  
Hachiro flesh started to turn a rosy red from embarrassment as his eyes drifted over the body of the boy in front of him. “Good…Morning to you…also Naruto. I slept…okay.” Hachiro stuttered out towards Naruto. “Well I am glad to hear that.” Naruto answered back as he walked over to Hachiro and tried to help him finish cooking the morning meal. While Naruto was cooking the meat, they all started to smell something burning. Hachiro stopped what he was doing and looked at Naruto. “You are burning the food Naruto!” Hachiro shouted at his companion while he pushed Naruto out of the kitchen “Now go find something else to do besides burning my food!” Hachiro continued his rant. With Naruto now out of the kitchen Hachiro went back to his work while Naruto was left speechless though he had a big smile plastered on his face. “Well it looks like he is getting comfortable here.” Naruto thought to himself as he went to clean himself up and change.  
  
By the time, he was dressed Hachiro was calling him down. Naruto went back down the stairs, and he saw Hachiro setting plates with their breakfast on it. “Thank you for the food Hachiro.” Naruto told the boy as he took his seat at the head of the table. Hachiro smiled at Naruto as he took his own seat. They both started to dig into the food the Hachiro was so generous to make. They finished the meal quickly and when Hachiro went to start cleaning up Naruto stopped him. “You do not have to clean up. I will do that.” Naruto stated as he took the plate from Hachiro’s hands. Cleaning the dishes and putting them away Naruto went to get Hachiro. “Little Wolf I have to go visit my father and plan a trip out of the Village, I have a mission I would like to complete,” Naruto informed Hachiro. “Thank you for the invitation. I think I will take you up on that invitation.” Hachiro answered back to Naruto as they both walked through the barrier that connected Naruto’s parents compound with his own. As Naruto pushed the door open he could hear arguing coming from his father’s office. Naruto walked towards the noise with Hachiro following at his heels. Naruto reached for the door but Hachiro hollered out “Naruto we should not before barging in, your father could be in an important meeting.” Naruto pulled his hand back so fast that it looked like the door must have burned him. Taking Hachiro’s advice, he knocked on his father’s office and when he heard the “Come in” he walked into the office.  
  
Naruto saw his father and the head of the Aburame Clan looked like they were in the middle of a heated discussion. When they saw Naruto, they quieted down. “Naruto, it is nice to see you. Was there something that you wanted?” Minato inquired of his son. Naruto ignored his father’s initial question for a question of his own. “What is with the arguing?” Naruto asked his father while his eyes switched looking from Minato and Shibi. Both Minato and Shibi looked between each other as if they didn’t want to tell Naruto what was going on. Though when they saw the look on Naruto’s face that said they better let him in on what the secret is Shibi opened his mouth and started to speak “The council has heard of our investigation into the Uchiha Clan and they are not happy about it. They ordered us to stop the investigation or else.” The Aburame Clan told Naruto.  
  
Naruto’s eyes flashed in anger as he spoke to the two men in front of him “What is the or else that they were speaking of?” “They left that part out but I doubt that it will be pleasant.” Minato replied to his son this time. “Let them do their worse!” Naruto growled out at that statement. “We will take care of it Naruto, now what is it that you wanted?” Minato inquired of his son. Shaking his head in frustration Naruto spoke, “I was wanting to request that I take some leave for a personal mission. I will be leaving for the mission in a months-time and would like to request that I take a team with me.” Naruto watched his father think about the request and he thought that he would deny the request. “I will approve the request for the team. Do you have anyone in mind for the mission?” Minato inquired.  
  
“Yes, I do I would like to request that Shino, Konohamaru and Udon join me along with Hachiro.” Naruto answered back. Shino’s father Shibi seemed like he was about to disapprove of his son being requested when Minato voiced his approval of the request. “Thank you Hokage.” Naruto spoke before he turned and left the room with Hachiro following behind him. “Why would you want me to come along with you on this mission?” Hachiro inquired of Naruto though he didn’t allow him to answer before he started talking again “I don’t even know how to fight…” Naruto stopped his movement and turned towards his new friend, he then placed his hand on Hachiro’s shoulder. “I don’t want you there for fighting, I am going back to the Demon Realm and I thought that you would like to come along with me.” Naruto told Hachiro.  
  
Hachiro opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, then just as quick as he opened his mouth he shut as if he thought better of what he was going to say, instead of speaking Hachiro just nodded his head in acceptance. With the knowledge, the Hachiro has agreed to enter the Demon Realm with him, Naruto began plan the next steps to ensure that the mission was a success. While both boys were walking back to Naruto’s compound Hachiro spoke, “Naruto why do you want to bring these humans into our dimension?” The question didn’t even faze our blond hero as he continued to keep walking, though he did reply to the inquisitive Wolf Demon. “Yes, they are human now, but if everything goes to plan then our little Clan will start to grow.” Naruto replied. The boys were nearing the entrance to Naruto’s compound when Hachiro voiced a question that Naruto was not expecting.  
  
“How are we going to turn humans into Demons?” Hachiro inquired. Naruto stopped in his tracks, “How were you not given this knowledge by your father?” Naruto questioned Hachiro. Red spread across the cheeks of the Demon Wolf, looking down Hachiro mumbled something that even Naruto’s enhanced hearing couldn’t make out. “Don’t be embarrassed Hachiro, I shouldn’t have just assumed that you were taught anything from that bastard of a father of yours; but to answer your question we are going to flood their system with our Demon Chakra, this will force their own Chakra to take on more of a Demon nature; they will more or not become part of our Demon bloodline. Though they won’t be full Demons they still will become Demons.” Naruto informed Hachiro. “Now let’s get back home so we can figure out who will be first one to join our little group.” Continued Naruto as he pushed into their home.


	12. Discovery

Hokage’s Tower  
Naruto was standing at the window of his father’s office. Watching the citizens of the village go about their business. “I hope that he will join…” Naruto contemplated to himself but before he was able to finish the thought he was interrupted. “Have you decided on which of the three Ninja that you are going to approach first with your plans for your Clan?” inquired a male voice from behind Naruto. Though Naruto didn’t hear the question that his father posed to him, he was brought from his thoughts by it.  
  
“Did you say something Hokage?” Naruto inquired as he turned to face his father. Upon hearing his son refer to him as Hokage instead of dad Minato’s face but before he let Naruto see this he asked his question again. “Yes, I asked if you have decided on which of the three you were going to bring into your Clan first?” Minato inquired once more. “After speaking with Hachiro, we both have decided that with myself as the sire that we should approach…” Naruto replied but before he could divulge the information that his father and Hokage requested the door to the office burst open and in walked the one person that didn’t respect anyone outside their own Clan including the Hokage.  
  
“Who dares to just walk into my space without first requesting entrance?” Minato roared as he turned to face the intruder. When he saw who had come into his office he had to stop himself from killing them. Naruto felt the aura around his father change to that of someone holding back their homicidal intentions and stepped over to him to ensure that his father kept his emotions in check. “What is it that you want Uchiha?” Minato growled out towards the boy. The Uchiha in question was none other than Sasuke himself the last of the Uchiha’s in the village. “I came here to get what belongs to me.” Sasuke spoke with a great arrogance to the Hokage of his village.  
  
“…and what would that be?” Minato questioned again. Though with each second that is passing he is growing more and more irritated with the traitor’s presence in his office. “Well the Elders and I had a deal that I could take any measure that I saw fit to bring about the rebirth of my Clan, so when I learned of what your son was I did some digging and found out there were others like him. These Demons are the perfect containers to bring back the Uchiha Clan and to do that I will need my Wolf Demon back.” Sasuke informed his Hokage though everyone in the room could tell Sasuke did not respect him. Minato opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Naruto flew across the room. He was in mid-change at that time and when he landed in front of Sasuke he was in his Demon Fox form. The clothes that he previously wore were shredded on the floor from his transformation. This form turned Naruto into a giant of a Fox with three tails flowing out behind him, he had golden yellow fur like that of his hair though unlike his human eyes his Demon Fox eyes were a brilliant crimson red.  
  
“Grrrr. Grrr…grrr!” tore from his throat. Though Naruto spoke no words everyone in the room got the message, if you go near Hachiro then I will kill you. Naruto could smell the fear that was rolling off Sasuke though the boy would never mention this to anyone in fear that his honor would be ruined. “You may want to leave before my son rips your throat from your body.” Minato informed Sasuke a smile starting to form on his face. Sasuke started to back up slowly towards the door, just as he was about to leave though he made a vow to the two in the room. “The Elders will hear of this and they will demand your sons head!” Sasuke informed Minato though the only response he received was a growl from the Demon Fox.  
  
When Sasuke was completely gone from the room Naruto reverted to his human form. “Well that was interesting.” Minato concluded as he looked at his son. “How so?” Naruto inquired as he started to pick up the shreds of his clothing that littered his father’s office floor. “Well we now know why the Elders were so keen on keeping us from investigating Sasuke when we discovered the he was a traitor, because they are also.” Minato confirmed the suspicions that have been eating at him for the past week. “What can we do to stop them from demanding my head on a spike?” Naruto inquired as he broke one of the many seals that littered his body. As the seal broke it engulfed his body in smoke and when the smoke did vanish Naruto was now wearing a new outfit.  
  
From the look on Minato’s face he must have been impressed with Naruto’s skill in seals. “Your mother has taught you well, but to answer your question it looks like I will have to have a meeting with the Ninja Clan heads to see what can be done about these troublesome Elders and the Uchiha.” Minato informed his son before he turned the conversation back to what they were discussing beforehand “So who did you decide on as the first addition to your Clan?” Minato inquired once again. “I decided that Shino would be the first to join the Clan. I just have to hope that he wishes to join.” Naruto informed Minato. “I’m sure he will be if you can word the proposal the right way.” Minato replied to his son’s words. From there the conversation died down and Naruto left to bring the proposal to Shino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read the chapter. I know it is short, but I knew to get the story going in the direction that I wanted I had to get this chapter done no matter the length of it.


	13. An Unknown Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who was wanting the pairing in the story to between Shino and Naruto I am sorry to say that won’t be the case for this story. Since Naruto will be the one turning Shino into the Demon his Demon Chakra will affectively make Shino related to Naruto in the Demon world. I am going to introduce multiple characters in this chapter. Read to find out who.

Naruto immediately went out in search of the Aburame in question that he and his father were just speaking of. “Where oh where could you be Shino?” Naruto questioned out loud to himself. His voice caused the nearby civilians to look over wearily at Naruto in case the Demon had gone crazy. Since Naruto’s return to Konoha most of the Ninja and even the civilians have been won over by Naruto but not everyone. There are still many who are afraid and want to put the Demon in the ground but only have been held back by the fact that he is the Hokage’s son and the fact that Naruto is no longer a little child and can effectively take care of himself. “Is it really fair to bring someone else into this style of living? If Shino agrees to become one of my Clan, then he could become an outcast to his friends and family…best worry about that when the time comes for it.” Naruto contemplated as he continued to make his way through the village in hunt for Shino.  
  
During Naruto’s travels through the Village of Konoha he came upon a restaurant that is frequented by the many young Ninja of the city. This restaurant happens to be a barbecue place that is owned by the Akimichi Clan. “Isn’t there an Akimichi that is friends with Shino? I should find out if he knows where he is…” Naruto contemplated once more as he stared at the place of business. Naruto must have stood outside the place a moment to long because soon two big boned men walked out to meet him, well one of these men were around Naruto’s age. “Can I help you young one?” The older of the two inquired of Naruto. The voice broke Naruto from his thoughts which the older man could notice from his many years as a Ninja. “What was that sir?” Naruto asked of the stranger.  
“You have been standing there awhile so I asked if I could help you with anything?” the man asked once more never once losing his patience with Naruto. “Oh, sorry about that. I saw that the Akimichi owned this place and I thought maybe they would know where Shino would be at?” Naruto replied to the big man. Though at the mention of Shino the younger male tensed as if he was about to charge at Naruto. “What do you…want with Shino? He has been through a lot lately!” the younger man spat out at Naruto. Naruto could sense that the younger male was ready to charge at him to ensure the safety of Shino. “This must be the Akimichi that I was thinking about earlier…what was his name…Cho…Choji that’s it!” Naruto concluded while he was watching the young male.  
  
“I want to check up on him. I haven’t seen him since I stopped his kidnapping.” Naruto replied hoping that the knowledge that he was the one that rescued Shino would be enough for Choji to calm himself and allow him to know Shino’s location. Naruto’s plan seemed to work and Choji’s body visibly relaxed. “Then you must be Minato’s boy Naruto…” the older male contemplated to himself before he continued “…Choji take this young man to where the Aburame’s have decided to hide out at until the situation resolves.” The older male finished. With the order given the older man pushed Choji slightly to get him moving and soon Naruto and Choji were on the way to see Shino.  
Forest of Death  
“The Aburame’s chose to keep themselves safe by coming to a place named The Forest of Death? Why?” Naruto inquired of Choji as they stood outside the entrance of the forest. To Naruto it didn’t make sense to look for safety in a forest that was named after all the death that it has caused but he left his criticisms on the subject in the back of his mind to be discussed with the Aburame’s later and waited for Choji to reply to his question. “Well they didn’t have much of a choose, this place was the only place that Sasuke and the Elders have no control over since they all fear the forest too much too enter and besides that their Clan has a compound built deep within the forest that only a few know how to get to.” Choji replied, giving Naruto the information that he desired and more. “So, they have built themselves a hidden Compound within one of the most dangerous parts of this country…how…brilliant is that.” Naruto concluded as he continued to look at the forest.  
  
Naruto was no stranger to being wrong and was not afraid to admit when he was and when he heard of the Compound another idea began to form in his mind. When Naruto didn’t say anything else Choji decided to start making his way into the forest with Naruto following not long after he entered. With Naruto lost in thought he missed most of the journey though when they got to an important part of the trip Choji bumped into him to get his attention.  
  
“Yes?” Naruto questioned wondering why Choji would bump into him. “I need you to pay attention from here on out, we only have a little way to go before…” Choji spoke only getting halfway through the sentence before he was tackled to the ground by Naruto. Choji thought Naruto was attacking him and started to try and get to one of the kunai he had in his leg pouch when Naruto spoke up. “Stay down…I can smell something out there. You don’t want to get in the middle of what’s about to happen.” Naruto whispered to Choji. Though as Naruto was speaking his voice changed, his voice was getting raspier and was coming out in growls.  
  
From there Naruto pushed himself off Choji and turned himself around and ran deeper into the Forest of Death to meet whatever strange creature was inside the forest. As he was running he started to transform more and more until what used to be a two-legged blond boy was once again a giant of a blond fox. “Now which of my kind could be in this forest with us. The scent wasn’t of a Demon that I have met before…so could it be an enemy?” Naruto contemplated as he used his Demon form to make the trek through the woods faster. Naruto knew when he was speaking with Choji that there was another Demon in the forest, but he wanted to keep as many of the humans of Konoha from Demon business as possible. “Here’s hoping that he will get himself to safety…” Naruto contemplated once more as the scent of the other Demon began to get stronger.  
  
Naruto rounded a set of trees and met with a sight he was not expecting. A giant white snake who was easily twice as large as Naruto was in his Demon form stood in front of him and just as Naruto could track this Demon by their scent the other Demon was able to sense Naruto arrive by his. To say that the Demon was unhappy about Naruto’s arrival would be an understatement and soon a snake head that could easily engulf Naruto’s body came crashing down towards him. “Oh shit…I guess this means that they are an enemy!” Naruto concluded as he jumped back from the head of the snake.  
  
With it being too difficult to use Jutsu in his full Demonic form Naruto shifted to a form that would be more effective in a fight, his hybrid form. This form was much like Naruto’s human one besides a few things. In this form Naruto had four very sharp and elongated canine teeth that could easily rip flesh off bone and he also had three blond tails flying out behind him. Racking his mind for the perfect Jutsu to use against the rampaging Demon Naruto kept retreating from the strikes that the Demon was throwing at him. “Got it!” Naruto whispered under his breath as he once again dodged an attack from the White Scaled Snake Demon. Now knowing which Jutsu he was going to use Naruto took on more of an offensive role in battle.  
  
“Ecce Ventus Turbinis!” Naruto spoke as he went through a couple hand signs since the Jutsu was still to new for Naruto have enough skill in it to not have to use hand signs. At Naruto’s words the air around both Demons began to go crazy. Trees were ripped from the ground as the wind violently tore through the forest. Though most of the trees fell to the ground harmlessly, one did strike on top of the Snake Demon. As this plant life turned weapon smashed into the Demon’s body Naruto heard a loud snap echo from the Snake Demons body. The Demon crashed to the ground and was unable to move, though whether that was from the tree that was crushing it or from the snap that came from the Demon.  
  
Naruto kept himself back for a few moments watching for any signs that the enemy Demon was going to attack again but when none came Naruto cautiously started to make his way over to the Demon. He was almost upon the other Demon when a noise escaped them. Stopping in his tracks incase this was a sneak attack, Naruto waited to see what would happen. He didn’t have to wait long because soon the Demon began to transform back from its Demon state. What was once the giant snake, was now an extremely pale skinned human figure with extremely long black hair. Small groans were coming from the figure allowing Naruto to know that they were still alive.  
  
“Come…over…here fox…” the Snake Demon gasped out in short breathes to Naruto. Not seeing any reason to not do what was requested of him Naruto made his way over to them. “What is it that you want?” Naruto inquired of the Demon as he stood in front of the Snake Demons head. When Naruto got to the Demon he discovered that they were a male though the man had extremely feminine features. “I am not going…to make it…thanks to you…” the man spoke but stopped as he suddenly began to cough. Blood was leaking from the man’s mouth which indicated to Naruto that he was bleeding internally. A guilty feeling started to spread inside Naruto’s body. “Why do I feel bad…this man tried to kill me and, yet I feel bad for the fact that he is dying…” Naruto asked himself as he looked at the man that was crushed under the tree that Naruto used as a weapon.  
  
“You do realize that you were trying to kill me? I had to defend myself.” Naruto responded to the man’s words. Though it sounded like Naruto was trying to convince himself of that fact even more than the injured man. “…you should have known better…than to encroach on my kind when we have…our young with us…” the man spoke once again entering a coughing fit that ended up with blood on the ground. “Your young…” Naruto whispered to himself as he looked frantically around the area for any sign of the child. “Please let the child be alive…” Naruto thought to himself as he made his way around the small enclosed area in hopes of finding the child. Though as he was moving Naruto didn’t notice that the spark of life inside the Snake Demon had flickered out.  
  
“What have I done? What have I done?” Naruto kept whispering to himself as he searched for any sign of the child. When Naruto thought that all was lost he heard a slight noise come from his left. Hoping that the sound would be the child Naruto followed it. He soon came upon a bush that looked like it was large enough to conceal someone. “Please don’t find me…please don’t find me…” a young voice whispered to themselves from inside the bush. “Poor child.” Naruto thought to himself as he heard the voice of the hidden child. Knowing that waiting will not make this any easier Naruto parted the bush to look inside.  
  
What he saw was a small gray-haired boy that looked to be around the age of seven. This child also had a pair of glasses that had circular frames. When the child saw Naruto, he tried to back himself out of the bush but got himself stuck. “Stay away from me!” the boy cried as he tried to push through whatever held him inside the bush. “I am not going to hurt you little one.” Naruto informed the child in hopes of calming him down. Though this did nothing to stop the child from trying to escape. “Lies! You killed my father. Why should I believe you don’t plan to do the same to me?” the boy spat at Naruto, by this time he was almost out of the bush. “Your father attacked me…I was only defending myself. If I would have known, why he was attacking me I would have restrained myself. I am sorry…” Naruto spoke to the boy. Hoping that at least some of his words affected the child.  
  
It seemed to work. The child was no longer trying to escape Naruto though Naruto could tell that the boy still held suspicions in his heart. “Then what do you want from me if you don’t plan on hurting me?” the boy inquired of Naruto. “I just wanted to ensure that I didn’t hurt you in that Jutsu that I used.” Naruto informed the boy as he stood and backed away from the bush. Naruto hoped that this would cause the child to come closer to Naruto and out of his hiding spot. The plan worked and soon the child was standing at his full height. Which seemed to be normal for a seven-year-old if that was his age. “Do you have any other family other than your father?” Naruto inquired, as he was trying to figure out what to do with the young boy.  
  
The child just shook his head letting Naruto know that since Naruto killed his father he was now an orphan. “Since I am the one that caused this boy to become an orphan I guess that means it’s my responsibility to take care of him…I always wanted kids I just didn’t think that I would be starting so early.” Naruto contemplated to himself as he looked at the boy. Naruto crouched down and stared into the boy’s face. “Then it looks like you will be coming with me. You can stay with me in my home if that is okay with you.” Naruto spoke to the boy giving him a moment to think on it. “I guess that would be okay…” the child confirmed as he stared at the ground.  
  
“Okay that is good. I am Naruto by the way. How about you?” Naruto informed the child. “I am…Kabuto.” The now named child introduced himself to Naruto, though during this time Naruto and Kabuto were being surrounded. Naruto who has enhanced senses as both a Ninja and a Demon instantly picked up on this though he felt no ill will from these people. “It seems that Choji decided to go and get help.” Naruto contemplated to himself. “We have some place to go before I take you to my home.” Naruto told the young child before he turned to face those who are hidden in the trees “Everything is fine down here if you all would like to come join the party.” Naruto informed those in the trees. With that about thirty Ninjas descended from the trees. One broke from the group and made his way to Naruto. “Glad to see that you haven’t lost your edge. Come. I have a feeling I know why you are here.” The familiar voice of Shibi the head of the Aburame Clan spoke to Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all liked the way the chapter went, and I also hope this chapter is up to standard when it comes to what you all expect. Though I didn’t mention who the Snake Demon was I described him well enough that you all should be able to name him. Also, according to Google Ecce Ventus Turbinis means windstorm in latin. Until next time.


	14. Brought into the Fold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the moment that the last few chapters have been leading up to. Will Shino agree to be turned into Demon? Well let’s begin to find out.

“So, what do you think Shino? Will you join me as a member of my Clan?” Naruto inquired of the young Ninja sitting across from him. Shino turned to face his father who was sitting beside him and soon Shino turned back to face Naruto himself. “Will I still be able to act within my original Clan?” Shino asked of the blond-haired Demon Ninja. “He thinks I may require him to abandon his family…” Naruto contemplated to himself as he continued to evaluate the young Aburame. “Shino, if you join me I will not require you to abandon your family. I hope that with you being a part of my Clan that the Aburame’s and myself will have a better relationship.” Naruto explained to Shino hoping his answer was enough to put the worry away.  
  
Naruto could see that some of the worry that Shino was feeling about the issue was lessening but, yet Naruto could tell something was holding Shino back from agreeing to join Naruto as a member of his Clan. “What is it that is keeping you from saying yes to my proposition?” Naruto inquired of the Clan heir of the Aburame. “If I am to accept your offer and be transformed into a Demon like you are what will that do for me?” Shino inquired of the head of the Leaf’s Demon Clan. “He is curious about the power he will receive.” Naruto contemplated inside his head though he still chuckled from the thought. “What is so funny?” Shino inquired clearly offended by being laughed at.  
  
Looking up Naruto saw that his laugh had offended the Clan heir. “I wasn’t laughing at you, I was laughing because I should have known that you would have been interested in what kind of power you could gain from this.” Naruto informed Shino whose face moved from its offended version back to its usual detached one. With that Naruto stood from the table grabbed Kabuto by the hand and started to move to the exit of the room. “Where are you going? Aren’t you going to tell me what kind of power I could gain?” Shino inquired of Naruto as he also jumped to his feet. Without even turning to face the others in the room Naruto answered. “It will be much easier just to show you what I can do.” Naruto explained as he continued to walk from the room. Knowing that the others would follow Naruto continued to walk from the room with his charge.  
  
Soon Naruto was hearing footsteps walking behind him. “Well at least this means that he is somewhat interested in joining me.” Naruto contemplated with a smirk. Soon the four were out of the manor of the compound and in the open courtyard where Naruto wouldn’t do so much damage. “What is it that you want? Strength? Speed?” Naruto inquired of Shino naming a few suggestions. “I would like to see how fast you are able to move.” Shino informed Naruto. “Palpabunt!” Naruto spoke and as the words echoed off around him he was gone. “Where did he go?” Shino inquired as he looked all around the area. “I am up here.” Naruto spoke from a great distance from Shino.  
  
Naruto’s voice brought Shino and the others in their small group to quickly move their heads to follow his voice. What they saw made Shino decide that he wanted to be a part of Naruto’s clan. Up on the top of Shino’s families’ manor Naruto stood. “How did you get up there?” Shino inquired in curiosity though he already knew the answer. “That Jutsu that I used is a demonic one. It allows me to move in a blink of an eye to where I happen to be looking. Now are you ready to tell me your decision?” Naruto informed Shino before he turned the conversation back to the question he has been asking Shino since he got to the compound.  
  
Shino took a moment to gather up the words that he wanted to tell the blond-haired fox Demon though all the words seemed to insignificant when it comes to the gift that Naruto is offering him, so he settled on something that was short and to the point. “Yes, I am willing to join with your clan!” Shino informed Naruto who seemed to jump with joy at getting the answer that he was wanting. “I am glad that he is willing to join me. His family will be a great boost to my clan’s strength.” Naruto contemplated as he watched the boy below him. “Good. Then we need to be on our way back to my compound and soon to be yours.” Naruto informed Shino as he jumped and landed softly on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest installment of this story. I know it may seem rushed, but I was failing at coming up with how to finish the chapter. I am hoping to make the next chapter much better and hopefully longer. According to google Palpabunt means blink.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: New to publishing on this site. Please review with your likes, dislikes, etc.  
> Aperire Ostium is Latin for open a doorway. I know Naruto has Japanese culture but I felt that Latin suited what I wanted to do for the story better.


End file.
